


Pretty

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Sam, Daddy Kink, Lucifer calls Sam good girl, M/M, Sam is Lucifer's pretty girl, Sex in the cage, i just want to apologize, if you want to know what those moans sound like go watch House of Wax, top!Lucifer, you'all know exactly which scene it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: Lucifer just loves those pretty moans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> House of Wax ended me.

Sam gripped the bars of the cage, twisting his hands, rubbing his palms raw. The noise that followed was not one of pain, but more something completely saturated in pleasure. His chest scraped against the bottom of the cage as he pushed back against the fingers currently working him open. 

"So greedy...are you really asking me for another?"Lucifer clicked his fork tongue in mock disapproval as he continued to work the two he already had inside Sam as a slower pace. 

"Yes!"Sam gasped out, unable to stop his hips from pushing back again. 

"Yes what? You know how to ask me for what you want. Don't you?"Lucifer said, moving even slower."Please daddy..."he whined, grinding back into him as hard as he could."That's it..."Lucifer purred, slowly pushing a third finger inside Sam's already stretched hole, using it to prep him further.

"I ca...I can't. I need you."Sam panted out, scratching his nails into rails."You're awfully bad at asking for things today, Sammy...maybe we should stop and try again later."

Sam dropped his head on the floor, the noise it made slightly alarming."Fill me up daddy...I need you so bad. Please."he begged. They had done this so much that he was past the point of caring what he sounded like. The only person that could hear him was Lucifer. 

"And how could I say no to something to pretty?"Lucifer slowly withdrew his fingers, spreading Sam's thighs a little more. Sam moved with him, not caring how his knees scraped against the floor. He moved with him and where Lucifer silently told him to.

It took everything in him not to push and sink back on Lucifer's cock when he felt the head just barley press inside him. He didn't move. This was just more teasing on his part. The noise that left him was completely obscene. He'd been so good, he knew he had. He couldn't stand the teasing any longer, nor could he hold his tongue.

"Daddy please...I've been so good. I'm so good for you...fuck me like a good boy. Please!"he begged, shivering at the groan that came from above him. Sam felt himself flipped from his hands and knees to his back."You are my good boy, aren't you Sammy?"he spread his thighs and wrapped them around his waist."Don't worry, daddy's gonna take good care of you."

Sam wrapped his legs tighter around Lucifer finally, though slowly, pushed inside him. Sam's head fell back as he bottomed out, rocking his hips involuntarily."You wanna fuck yourself on daddy's cock? Go ahead."Lucifer said, watching as Sam's hips really started to move once he was given permission.

"Feels so good..."Sam couldn't help but moan out, trying his hardest to fuck himself on Lucifer's cock. Lucifer simply gave him a little laugh of pity before grabbing Sam's hips, stilling them as he began to fuck him in real time, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. He liked to get right to the point with Sam, because the moans that came with it were the very definition of sin. 

"You sound so pretty, Sammy..."he murmured in his ear, biting the spot on his neck just below. Sam dug his nails into Lucifer's back."So pretty, just like a girl."Sam whined in response."You like the sound of that? Wanna be daddy's pretty girl?"

"Daddy! I-I...please."Sam practically sobbed in pleasure, digging his nails in harder, his mind so far gone that he couldn't even register doing it. 

"Not yet...I want to hear you say it."his hips snapped forward in a rougher pace,"Say it for me."

"I am. I am! I'm your good girl. I'm a good girl. Please."he yammered out,"I'm your good girl, daddy."

Lucifer groaned in approval,"That's right...such a good girl."

"Please...please daddy..."Sam was crying now, he needed release, he'd been teased enough. "Go on..."that was all Sam needed to hear. 

Sam wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking desperately until he came with weak shout, spilling on his stomach and his chest. Lucifer followed soon after, Sam arching his back and whining softly as he was filled. 

Sam closed his eyes at the feeling of Lucifer's forked tongue over all the little bitemarks on his neck, feelings himself drift off into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was,"Sweet dreams, pretty girl."


End file.
